


【FF14|于桑】亡目（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间轴4.0-4.4之间。全文线索依据基本为捏造，如有真引用游戏依据的部分会标注。*含易引发不适场面描写。





	【FF14|于桑】亡目（END）

【1】

于里昂热没有告诉桑克瑞德的是，在他们露宿的帐篷里仰躺在树根盘错的地面上入睡之后，他做过一个梦。梦中桑克瑞德还是他刚到乌尔达哈不久时看到的模样，一头白发短短地梳着，顶门上总有两撮和其主人一样不安分地跳来跳去。于里昂热人生地不熟，随十二迹调查会成员交流艾欧泽亚各地传说，不时外出传唱第七灵灾的预言诗，回沙之家时偶尔会碰上桑克瑞德，看着对方为了应付不同的情报贩子和各势力内线换上风格迥异的衣装，兜里揣着古钱币、珍奇饰品和精致玩偶外出，再回来时这些被带走的小玩意儿可能就变成了在萨纳兰昂贵难买的花束、富贵人家稀罕的藏书抄本与造型古怪的道具零件，让这个救世诗盟主操情报工作的青年进了家门反倒像个远道而来兜售珍奇品的商人似的。于里昂热记得十二迹调查会和救世诗盟也刚合作没多长时间，相互之间尚需磨合，部分情报信息不说疏于交流的于里昂热，老练如雅·修特拉和帕帕力莫亦有犯难之处，这时除了敏菲利亚出面斡旋，桑克瑞德也充当着大哥般的角色，将争端矛盾化解在无形之中，干戈变成礼物、争吵变成玩笑，几分钟后，大家还是和和睦睦的，桑克瑞德在人群的簇拥之中，白色的头发一跳一跳，让于里昂热回忆起故国故都郊外的山坡上，冬天里从枝头掉下的雪球和此后露出来的深绿色针叶。

对比起来，于里昂热记得那时桑克瑞德的笑容还有实质，安抚的、鼓励的、嬉闹的、自信的，偶尔有点苦涩，也是因为工作遇到困境，还能在大家协助下转为祥和。要是让于里昂热回想桑克瑞德的笑容什么时候变成某种徒有其表而无实心的表皮，他可以说得比什么时候认清他看向对方的眼神带有别种含义要精确得多。十五到五年前，桑克瑞德也是这么长期在艾欧泽亚各地游走，却惦记着老师是乃坚强后盾，自信从不动摇，和于里昂热打起招呼来一派惬意，偶尔缠着精灵要他在写给老师的信中加上几句风格与于里昂热大相径庭的花边幽默。

于里昂热以为这样的桑克瑞德会与窗台上的盆栽一样，阳光为营雨水为养，稍不留神就要茂出花盆，修剪是为更加好看和健康，不修剪也是精神盎然。而桑克瑞德看起来亦不需要修剪，自己就能借着原野的风脱掉萎黄枯叶——于里昂热以为如此，直到路易索瓦抵达艾欧泽亚，与敏菲利亚密谈当晚，桑克瑞德一反于里昂热对对方的了解，半夜才回到据点。当时于里昂热也才洗漱完毕，刚脱去长袍准备睡下，敞开的窗户外头却掠过一道人影。

于里昂热探头去看，认出桑克瑞德的背影。男人擅长潜行，这已不是第一次爬窗回房，但于里昂热只一眼就瞥见男人肩上有一大块红褐色，覆盖了原来那个位置上的独眼图腾。出于习惯，于里昂热知道这个人不会在半夜打扰他人求助，便自己拿上一盒备用药，从走廊绕到桑克瑞德的房门前。

“是我。”于里昂热用平日里他帮着这个男人隐瞒伤情时敲门的暗号，表明身份的音量恰好能透过门扉——桑克瑞德肯定就在他敲门之后瞬间顶在一旁警戒，所以能听得清，“只有我一个人。”

桑克瑞德开门了，于里昂热像平常一样进去，像平常一样打开药盒。

“没事，我没有伤着。”桑克瑞德说，“我给你带了礼物。”

男人的语气平和，粗粗一听并无异常，但于里昂热立即合起药盒，眉头蹙紧。

桑克瑞德礼物从不在半夜送来。桑克瑞德的礼物总是要让人开心的，所以一定会在特殊的时间段，譬如朝阳的光线恰好勾着门外的晾衣杆，潮水退下堤坝，贝壳闪如花瓣，仪表也一定整洁，神情一定真诚，绝不在代表万物沉寂的夜深时刻，连身上挟带的血都不洗净就拿出礼物。

于里昂热一回头就看到男人端着双手站在他身后，裹着全身的黑色短衫上四处可见让纯黑色更深一些了的血块，轻飘飘笑得翘起的嘴角仿佛被刀子割开过。

“你看，好看吗？”

桑克瑞德伸出手掌，给于里昂热展示放在自己手心上的两颗眼球。

【2】

于里昂热想到自己应该和桑克瑞德谈谈这个梦的时候已经有些迟了，事态一落千丈。桑克瑞德从石之家的客厅里撞门进来，喊着于里昂热的名字说要马上找可露儿和修特拉帮忙。但这些朋友离他们太远了，桑克瑞德只能无助地捂着于里昂热的脸，不敢相信自己手掌碰到的眼窝空空。

没有流血，也没有伤痛，只是眼球就这么消失了。

“这是那个咒语的效果，对吗？”

过了半晌，桑克瑞德才听完于里昂热对病症的描述，冷静下来回忆着他们前日在某处遗迹中探查到的古老魔法碑文。遗迹坐落在森林边上的山谷中，两人前去探访之前当地人就警告过“不管看到什么文字，都不能在遗迹内念出来”，但他们在遗迹的地下入口处被石碑挡住去路，于里昂热判断须得解开石碑上的谜题才能开启机关，故而按照谜题的要求，站在石碑前念完了全部文字。

「雷斩故训，火燃青针，瞳若无物，声则有形。」

起先于里昂热觉得这是第三星历记载第二和第三灵灾的前后顺序，也利用谜题旁的注解弄懂了石碑咒文本身就以开声诵读作钥匙，却对中间一句迷惑不解。

“注解怎么说来着……”桑克瑞德找来绷带，给于里昂热封上空洞的眼窝。他一再确认这不是梦也不是幻术，甚至大着胆子用指尖碰了下凹陷的部位，对着像是被蜡油封上了的血管啧着嘴。饶是他见多识广，这样的咒术效果也见所未见，每看一眼都感到周身一冷，“这分明是毒咒。还有知觉吗？”

“除了这部分略微发冷以外，其他感知尚属正常……”

于里昂热不适应这种彻底的黑暗，摸索着将桑克瑞德的手握下来。

“你在发抖……”

“瞎——不，没有。我刚才问你，那个石碑上的注解还说了什么？”

“已经没说什么了……”

桑克瑞德在精灵周围踱着步。

“为什么当地人要我们不能开口念遗迹里的文字？我们明明除了那个石碑以外，再也没念过其他碑文石刻……而念出来还是机关的谜题，如果不念的话就开不了入口。到底怎么搞的……”

于里昂热听到男人踹翻了一张椅子。“冷静下来，桑克瑞德。”精灵好言劝着，“如果你不介意，请给我一点水。”

“那是你的眼睛，你还坐得住吗！”

“完全意料外的灾难，坐不住也枉然……这毕竟，是一双眼球凭空消失不见，而非谁在这个屋子里血淋淋地挖去。桑克瑞德，这个过程既无痛苦也没有并发疑症，它只不过是……”于里昂热隔着纱布摸摸眼眶，笑出两声，“……一种魔咒显效，倒是让我开了眼界……”

屋里一片死寂，桑克瑞德好像也没有去倒水。失去视力，剩下的感官就加倍发力，于里昂热几乎感觉得到空气被怒意烧得噼啪作响，脚背上爬过的瞪视则带着冰冷的鳞片。

“好吧，这位在煎锅上赤脚跳跃的先生，请您给我一杯水……我想想接下来该怎么办。”

死寂又持续了一分来钟，桑克瑞德才踢踢踏踏地去给精灵倒水。

“我知道你着急，但着急从不与思考有利……我想我们该回一趟那个村庄。”

“这是当然的。”桑克瑞德把水杯塞进于里昂热手里，转身去弄了些别的什么，听上去似乎是在拾掇衣物，“显而易见的结论，还用你说？问题在于你的眼球去了哪里，你连刚才发生过什么都没告诉我。”

“那不过一刹，好似天外流星，光芒惊闪……着实不是值得细说的过程。”

“然后就变成这样了？”

于里昂热点点头：“我猜无铭夺人一命，速度也快不过如此……颈间发凉，或胸前酷寒钻心，大多数人还能看得到自己生命跨入黄昏那一刻，而我是‘看’不到的——”

“于里昂热。”

“是的？”

“住嘴。”

“……你太着急了。”

“魔法在当时根本没有起效，等到我们回到这儿了才变成这样。我怎么冷静？再去一次那个村庄还得花时间，这期间你的眼球到底在哪也说不清，如果赶不及了呢？那块石碑上真的没有别的线索了吗？怎么夺得走、还能不能还回来，需要什么代价……时间限制、地点限制之类的？”

“无论如何，再去看一眼总是对的。”

某个硬物被桑克瑞德重重地摔在桌上：“难道你一点都不觉得自己眼珠子没了，是个很大的问题？”

“过来……桑克瑞德。”

那男人咕哝起来，隔着老远，音源方位变了又变，愣是不肯靠近。

“过来吧，我确实没有大碍……”于里昂热的脸快僵硬在笑容上了，“比起这个，你行动起来缺少方寸才是更大的问题。”

“我心里有数。东西都拿好了，你看看除了这些还有什么要带的——”

“我‘看’不了。”

桑克瑞德“咕”地噎着了：“抱歉。”

“请过来……连你收拾过的物什一起。哎呀……此时我只能去思索化解这一困境的方法，要是你连我往日外出习惯携带哪些所需器具物品都记不清，我大概就分心乏术了……”

“我看已经齐了啊？”

“附魔墨水，桑克瑞德，附魔墨水，拓写碑文要用。”

“那里哪还有什么能拓的东西。”

“如果我们这次再访，以这双眼球为契机，找得新的遗迹、传说、记载与铭文……”

桑克瑞德又当当啷啷地走远，再当当啷啷地返回。于里昂热不禁拢着手指，笑话对方每个步子都踩到了烦躁的韵脚，而后被男人一把从椅子里拉起来，嘴里尝到了让他有些想念的味道——那个直至五年前都还向外刺棱着自信，做起事情来张扬着风采的桑克瑞德。

【3】

“费用……会不会太昂贵了？”

桑克瑞德抖着缰绳，陆行鸟嘶鸣一声，扬起爪子：“无所谓——你坐稳了！”

于里昂热立即抓紧了车边上的木栏。这是桑克瑞德从鸟房里租来的车子，按说鸟房只租借固定路线上的陆行鸟，但桑克瑞德好说歹说，用上三倍的价格和双倍的定金拿下了这辆车在一周内的全权使用资格。

考虑到于里昂热的情况特殊，桑克瑞德要求亲自驾驶。此时于里昂热才发现这个男人在特殊条件下显现的婆妈特质——上车前桑克瑞德交代的注意事项超过十条，不仅打算用包裹大型货物的帆布将于里昂热捆在车上，还对他们外带的行李颇有微词。当于里昂热告诉对方自己得抱着行李包可能不一定抓得紧扶栏时，吃着风的眼窝隔着纱布都能感到桑克瑞德的烦躁。

于里昂热有趣地照着桑克瑞德的要求交出行李包，一边想着或许等这个人以后有了孩子，大概能唠叨得比母亲还厉害；他是听说过敏菲利亚抱怨过两次的，光在迎战利维亚桑之前，这男人的保护欲就在显山露水，从曾经的力图去做超出能力范围的事，到认知清楚自己能力范围之后在范围内竭力圈满呵护所能，要是于里昂热眼下能有一个盆子把量化的保护欲装起来，估计完全装满不在话下。

陆行鸟的篷车上了大道，凛风穿篷而过，于里昂热低下头，两颊生疼。他想此时去惋惜篷车外的风景也不合时宜，按照这辆车的速度和颠簸，外头估计只是模糊一片。

但要说全然不可惜也不对，因为他看不见，与看不清不属于同一性质，是无力而为。

于里昂热的手拧在护栏上。他还想这时桑克瑞德的发尾应该也被风刮得倒挂起来，因为男人外套的深绿色下摆正刮着他的膝盖。疾风会让本就不宽松的衣物顺向紧贴至身侧线条，留给他一个崖壁坚石般的背影。

可于里昂热看不见。当然，在精灵心底，“眼珠能取得回”像是早就印在脑海里的考题答案，和他参加魔法大学入学考试时一样，下笔信手拈来。于里昂热还不觉得失去眼球是个多么大的麻烦——这辆篷车奔驰过的世界如此之广袤，他们看过比一双眼球一块大脑能吸收到的还要惊奇许多倍的奇观，也许命数到了，眼球不过是穷尽人间后要付出的微小代价；而命数不到，这海翰穹隆下即便万人合眼也不停歇的风依旧呼啸，该回到他身边的，总会回到。

于里昂热用膝盖夹住了那片乱舞的衣摆。

“你给我坐好，不要乱动。”桑克瑞德在前面嚷得没好气，将衣摆扯了回去。男人的声源从头至尾都没有变，于里昂热在纯正无光的黑色视野里用想象描绘了一下对方梗着脖子不扭头的样子，嘴角才稍稍弯起，身上就被溅了好一片粘稠的水。

“刚才……我错过了水底之行的奇景？”

“……早叫你不要乱动啊。”

精灵思忖几秒，抬高了点音量：“原来是我的错么？”

【4】

村民们不乐意两人再进一次遗迹。“两次进去就是在冒犯神灵。”老人们记挂自小听着长大的传说，对于里昂热遭受的困境不闻不问，看到于里昂热包着纱布的双眼凹下去的阴影后冷笑着跺着手杖，“你一定是违反了神灵的规则才被惩罚。”

“不，我不是来问你们能不能再进去一次。”桑克瑞德在一旁皱着眉打断了于里昂热准备说出口的循循善诱，“我要问的是你们对里面的咒语都知道些什么——诅咒怎么解？”

为首的老人跺得拐杖咚咚响，一次重音后，于里昂热猜对方站稳了。

“神灵的住所内没有诅咒。”老人哑声回答，“只有惩罚。想进遗迹寻找诺菲卡圣箴的人，在我人生里见过的没有十个也有八个了，每一个都像你们这样。”

“每一个？每个人都开口读出过石碑上的文字了吗？”

“……他们都以为自己拿到了圣箴，你们也是。”

于里昂热扶住桑克瑞德的后背，使了点力捏住男人的背肌，让对方知道自己有话必须私下谈。

“好。”桑克瑞德同时答了两边，将精灵拽回篷车，“——怎么？”

“我们打开石碑后面的地下道，拓印出来的古文字记录……并非这个遗迹的实际价值。我们像曾经来过的探险者一样，不仅误解石碑上的谜语……还误会了整个遗迹的实质。”

于里昂热惯性地左右晃了下脑袋好似他还能看得见；然而他只知道自己没有合上双眼，却忘了这眼窝里不存在视线。

意识到依靠视线来判断附近有没有人偷听的打算失败了，于里昂热僵住了。

“继续说吧，旁边没人。”

“……好。也就是说……也许那处遗迹并不像村庄传唱的那样，地面一层地下一层……打开石碑的密道后，地下那层也只是陷阱而已。”

“不可能，这个遗迹也有好几个探险家写过勘探记录了。这里不是格尔莫拉，格尔莫拉建成于第六星历，还在土之灾厄以后。按建成的年份和第四灵灾的大地震来讲，这块遗迹能完整保存下来非常困难，要不是先代探险家取出的文物和雕刻手法被证明为第六星历之前失落的技术，我不相信这个遗迹建在第四灵灾以前。”

桑克瑞德在精灵身旁转了几圈，像是又观望起附近地形。

“从地形和土质，加上那个地下室的高度，要继续往深处再挖一层，很可能会陷进地下河，大地震期间早该塌了。”**（*1）**

“若从‘诺菲卡的圣箴’实质来考虑……假如这片遗迹埋藏的宝藏非如我们所预想，不仅仅是刻印在石壁上的古咒与先人们留下的祭器呢？”于里昂热说着，在失去视力后，他像个半聋人会大声喊话那般一边说话一边打起手势，模拟着前几日进去看到过的遗迹地下室，“细想起来，我们和其他探险家一样，进到的仅仅为一个高顶、狭小而古旧的地底石室……王墓神道，直通下宫，陈设小龛、诺菲卡的象形、铭文浮雕环绕……而也许它本不是核心，只建作捕虫陷阱。”

他向前伸出手，摸到桑克瑞德的挎着武器带的肩膀：“无论如何，从石碑上的谜语入手……我们要再进去一次。”

“这是肯定的，要不是得再问清楚诅咒和古代魔法的传说，进去也不必等这个村子的人同意。”桑克瑞德拍拍精灵的手背，再重新检查一次他们带来的工具包。重进遗迹实际上和附近村民无关，询问也多是出于对守护这个遗迹的村子的尊重，以及能向村民求助，请来些个向导等等目的，“不过这样的话，就得小心一些……”

男人走远几步继续絮叨行动打算，但于里昂热听着听着，忽然记起他原本不当一回事的梦——桑克瑞德手心里托着一对圆润光滑的眼球，虹膜是金色的。

于里昂热无来由地一阵惶恐，喊了一声“桑克瑞德”，缺乏方向感地跨出几步，膝头撞在篷车边上，惊得陆行鸟叫起来。

“干什么，我就在这儿。”

桑克瑞德在精灵快摔倒时及时折返支住，半责备似地笑着：“昨天来之前你还不是这样，怎么，突然怕黑了？”

于里昂热却仍在想着那双眼球——那可能就是一个预兆，让黑衣色彩变深了的血迹、笑容和眼球——

“桑克瑞德。”尽管被桑克瑞德支撑着站稳了，于里昂热也没直起腰，而是握紧了膝盖上的袍子，“……不论结果如何，请量力而行。”

“到底怎么了。”

“不，只是……我对‘夺还’一事还存疑惑：若探险者在走进石碑之前就犯下错误，取回双目也不一定为正确……”

他还没说完便感到身旁的男人身上散出一种寒气。

“错就错了，想办法改正，要给里头正体不明的‘神灵’道歉也无所谓——但你的眼睛必须得拿回来。”桑克瑞德坚持道，“无论如何都要拿回来。”

** _注（*1）：第二、三、四灵灾分别是雷之灾——长时间雷雨破坏农田和集落；火之灾——长年干旱；土之灾——强烈大地震。_ **

【5】

有许多中“黑色”，长相模样无法用普通词语形容，于里昂热确信自己正在体验其中一种。

桑克瑞德在他身旁点着火把，近到火苗几乎舔到他的鬓角的程度，他也感受不到一丝“光”。于里昂热用了一分钟客观地审查自己：“虽不恐惧，却逃不过失落……”

“你之前没跟我说过这是哪个星历的文字。”桑克瑞德似乎对精灵的感慨不太耐烦，“以前在其他文献上看到过类似的吗？”

“的确是已失落的文字……能解读得出来，多亏用于冒险的其他探险家。”于里昂热想到那些同样因解谜失误而遭遇陷阱的探险前人，叹了口气，“相比‘属于哪个星历’或是与哪些文献有迹可循……它们更像是，经由血脉烙印下来的远古起源……与现有的语言印象尚存一息共通。”

“真的？我怎么看都是些蝌蚪之类的东西。”

于里昂热张了张嘴，正要阐述前几日看到石碑文字后的直观联想，忽然意识到自己的思维拐进了一道岔路。

“如果这是……诱导类的想法……”

“我不排除这个可能性。说真的，凭空割除眼球加上割除的效果，看起来都具有精神攻击型魔法的特征，尽管实际上还不是迷幻类法术——”

桑克瑞德在于里昂热包着绷带的眼眶上轻轻按着，像是一边说话一边反复确定这双眼窝中不存在任何器官——于里昂热立即接住了这些指尖。不管多少次，男人指尖上的冰凉感都让他心惊。

“我们都在想办法。”于里昂热用宽和的口吻说，“若是它们激起你的不安，就请暂时放下它们。”

“可恶，我还是没……为什么？我们一起进来的，为什么只有你中了这种魔法？”

“‘瞳若无物’。”精灵提高声音盖过桑克瑞德焦虑的低语，“那时，我以为是……目光所及，除此石碑以外没有其他有价值之物；诵读之声有形，是开启石碑的推手……现在想来，并不这么复杂。”

他的脚步越过桑克瑞德身旁：“能告诉我，石碑的字从哪里开始么？我想……我应该没有让你感到为难。”

为了解决问题，桑克瑞德倒是毫不犹豫，抓起于里昂热双腕让这双手摸上石碑刻出凹陷的文字：“一个一个来。”桑克瑞德吐息平稳，带着精灵的手指沿着谜语文字画着长长的半圆，“这样的弧度……”

“噗嗤。”

“笑什么？”

即使看不到，于里昂热也能猜得出到此时桑克瑞德的脸板起来了。

“这失明之症如梦中倒影，看到过的……一一重现。”

“你该庆幸你不是那些生来就睁不开眼的婴儿，不要开这种玩笑。读完了吗？”

“我想……我也有答案了。”

于里昂热缩回手臂，捂住眼窝，强迫纱布下的眼皮合起，并在脑海中挥去原本看到过的字样。

他清掉思维里对这些文字样貌的想象，重念一次石碑的谜语，使石碑底座隆隆摇动，沿着轨道向一旁移开，对斗胆来犯的普通人类张开敌友不分的怀抱。

这回于里昂热凭着敏锐听觉听出了端倪：轨道的声响不同了，从石碑后方吹出的风的味道亦比上一回沉重和腐朽。精灵刚要指出这一点，却被桑克瑞德猛地撞到一旁。

箭簇破空的声音撩着于里昂热的发尖。“我就知道。”桑克瑞德在旁边喊道，剑刃乒乒碰碰击落暗器，“你猜对或者没猜对，这种陷阱都不会少……”

“石室打开了吗？”

“开是开了，也不是我们上次进去的那个——这、这到底……”

“里面是什么？里面有什么——桑克瑞德？”

“别说话！”

于里昂热还没站直，就挨着桑克瑞德的手臂滑到一侧，一根比普通弓箭粗了点的暗器从两人中间穿过，带起的刀风显然剧烈得多，割得精灵脸颊生疼；他想这个男人每到临场战斗时刻就要把人当做陀螺来扔，等回去后又要说一说了；然而桑克瑞德先将精灵按在墙壁上，似乎用身躯挡着什么，同时在情急之下抓着于里昂热的手放在自己嘴唇上。

“从现在开始，不管听到什么都不要发出声音。”桑克瑞德用唇语无声地说道，“里面的‘东西’是捕捉人类的嗓音进攻的。”

于里昂热困惑地默读完，以“那你打算如何”的口型反问。

“我去交涉，总之你千万别动、别说话；中途即便眼睛有知觉了，也不要马上扯掉纱布睁眼。”

“‘交涉’——是指……”

桑克瑞德不再回答，离开精灵身侧往石室中冲去。长埋在地下的寒意迅速填补男人残留的体温，大概也在同一个瞬间，于里昂热发觉自己“看到了”。

【6】

只是奇怪的是，装载眼球的部位还是空荡荡的，与其说是“看到”，不如说是由某种魔法操控着投射进大脑的画面。

于里昂热“看到”桑克瑞德向自己走来，身后是石室的大门和石室内布满黑紫色图腾的墙壁。墙上的长明灯，火苗倒挂；桑克瑞德用左手拿着无铭，遮挡盲眼的黑布捆在右眼上。他“看着”桑克瑞德“走到自己面前”，抬起视线似乎在听着什么，而后又点头同意了什么。

于里昂热意识到事情正朝一个糟透了的方向发展，就像眼睁睁看着完美温馨的客厅里，灯火掉在洒满地板的油脂上。但于里昂热叫不出声——桑克瑞德的手掌盖住了“他的视野”。

“是的，就是这样……这双眼睛看了过去，也看了未来。如果这个世界允许他看得透彻，用一对眼球作为代价也不算贵吧？”

“别啰嗦，你的谜语已经被解开了。这东西我要拿回去。”

“够格么？够格么？人类，有资格单靠自己的眼睛窥视天堑？我的谜语还未结束、远未结束。记住了，你拿回去……可以。但若它们的主人过不了最后一关，你们便不算揭开谜底。”

于里昂热觉得这片奇诡的视野中，有谁对自己笑了一下。他这才明白自己的眼球就被桑克瑞德握在手中。

“你之所见，是未来……抑或过往？眼睛是上天赐予珍宝，只给有能力承载它们的存在。”

眼球受皮肉包裹的柔软触感与精灵族的神经相碰，他仿佛感到拿着这双圆珠的人点了点头，而后脚步声从石室中传回，越走越近。

他想这些在头盖骨中回响的声音不该是真的，桑克瑞德最好没有在自己听不到的情况下同意对方什么，对方刻进自己脑海的谜语亦只是对最坏局面的臆想。

于里昂热攀着石室的门框，面朝石室内侧桑克瑞德走回来的方向。

而后男人一拳头狠狠砸在精灵的肚子上，又像不给余地似地，在精灵痛得躬身时往于里昂热后颈斩下手刀。于里昂热甚至无暇去思考桑克瑞德从石室里拿走了什么——再醒来时，他知道自己被扔在陆行鸟的篷车里，手脚捆在扶栏上，眼睛依旧缠着纱布。要不是记得自己来时气氛祥和坐姿怡然，于里昂热还以为他又做了个梦，醒来才发觉自己被恶徒绑票。

一根布条横跨他的嘴，绳结绑在脑后。精灵左右艰难地蹭着头，用裸露的皮肤感知这根布条的材质：若没判断错，这是桑克瑞德的眼带。

于里昂热呜咽着吞了几下，这时篷车也停住了。他闻到了海风，以及沙之家附近几个认得的运货人的大嗓门。

“一定要记得……”桑克瑞德给于里昂热解开绑在四肢上的绳索，但在将精灵扶进沙之家里时还用强硬的力量反剪着他的双臂，嘴里不断叮嘱，“……不要说话。不管发生了什么……它的谜题还没有化解，它只想听你‘回答的声音’。”

于里昂热解不掉封住嘴巴的布条，只得将这张说不定连表情都显露不出的脸扭向对方。他们已经回到安全地区了不是吗？一踏进大厅，闷热的空气包围上来时，于里昂热挣动起来。

桑克瑞德没告诉他成功与否。他的眼窝仍是空着的——桑克瑞德和什么交谈过，又同意了什么？以于里昂热读过的故事，这些喜欢交换和猜谜的妖异仙神大多开口就向人类索要最珍贵的东西；他知道桑克瑞德什么都愿意交出去。

于里昂热这才醒悟——他的梦是“未来”的显现，妖异作祟也好、露营地靠近遗迹被古代的魔法力量影响了产生这种幻视也好，经由桑克瑞德交还那双眼球便是一个“结果”。他们回到这里，桑克瑞德把双眼还给他——于里昂热的面部肌肉扭曲了，在男人的钳制中挣扎得也愈来愈烈。

“别闹，别闹。”

桑克瑞德明白于里昂热想到了什么，把精灵带到充满书卷纸张、熏香和潮湿布料味道的房间，抽出一点空余收拾几下后突然环住于里昂热的肩。

“听着……如果还不明白那个遗迹里的精神体想让你解什么谜，你就不要睁眼，也不要说话。它的谜语就是咒语，回答的方式不对，咒语还是有效。”

他用上了压制俘虏的手法。于里昂热的头很快就被困在对方胸前，手脚无法自由舒展。要挣脱并非难事，然而于里昂热从对方的心跳里读出了托付的含义。很快地——有某些事物在精灵耳边开裂，像是在厨房中用砧板切开生肉食材，刀尖贴着骨头剃掉黏在上头的肉丝——同时他的眼眶周围发起高温，烧着这一圈组织和底下的硬骨；一些比之更烫的液体淌下，注入眼眶同时缓慢覆盖他的脸颊。

“等想到了……再解开。”桑克瑞德拢着精灵的头，“你只能用‘解谜的回答’作为开口的第一句话。”

于里昂热勉强听进耳中，被烧灼的双眼前却仿佛在快速翻阅书页一般闪回着许多画面——一个形体涣散的不知名存在在和桑克瑞德交谈；它将于里昂热看到过的蛮神、灾难和死者展示在男人面前询问它们的名字，桑克瑞德便以默语答之；它给桑克瑞德展示映射在于里昂热双眼中的记忆并讨要它们，桑克瑞德便点头同意；它显现出索然无味的色彩，要求桑克瑞德充当谜语和取回眼球的中介。

桑克瑞德不带犹豫地点了第二次头。

于里昂热安静地望着这一切，抬手撕掉遮住两眼的纱布。

纱布被厚重的血染成了深红色。即使视线还不适应极致黑暗和光线的交替，于里昂热也不必多问这层深红色的来源。

为什么不告诉桑克瑞德自己梦见过的画面？——不止是桑克瑞德一个人。于里昂热记得自己得到过的东西，都沾着不同程度的血。或是伤，或是命，或是一笔钱，一张嘴里说出的话，而后是连锁而来的代价。

他沉默地将桑克瑞德放平在一旁，做了些紧急止血的措施，而后洗净脸上的血迹，凝视着镜中自己失而复得的眼睛。

望着望着，镜中的脸突兀地露出了笑容。

“我想您误会了。”于里昂热没有笑，“这样的代价我们均已习以为常。人类承受、痛惜、忏悔……”

他抚摸着镜中自己的瞳孔：“不该失去的，我也都会夺回来……即便你现在再拿走这两颗眼珠。看到便是‘看’了，瞳中所载，与心中所载……并无必要关系。你的谜语……不成立。”

【7】

次日于里昂热等来库尔特内，大致描述完他和桑克瑞德外出期间发生过什么以后便到一侧书房里整理笔记。午间库尔特内来敲书房门，告诉精灵躺在隔壁卧室里的男人大致情况还算稳定，并在听说桑克瑞德身上的伤口全是由古代魔法造成时显露出震惊。

“只是远距离就能做出这种效果吗？”

“更像是失败的产物，不经控制，须得以陷阱封印……”

“我有点糊涂了，到底是不是妖异？”

“不算。”于里昂热把第六星历初期格尔莫拉的古魔法、部分带有第二、三星历后期文明残余痕迹的咒语归在一起，夹成厚厚一沓塞入纸包，“根据萨雷安的书中妖魔的存在形式来推断，可以暂时归类为千百年封印的魔法和原生魔法互相影响产生的意念体。由于地理位置和文明习俗相关，难免被当地人对诺菲卡崇拜信仰影响为‘诺菲卡的遗产、宝藏’一类，加入人类的思念后，自诩为神……啊呀。”他对库尔特内歉意地笑笑，“这些可以等萨雷安的资深研究者给我更多资料后再行作答……我们之前，最后一位进过那处遗迹的探险家年事已高，这份报告大约可以宽慰他些许……毕竟他在这种失明的孤独中生存了将近五十年。”

“好，那到时候我再来请教。”

“今天真是麻烦您了。”

于里昂热望着库尔特内在书架旁转悠的身影，不禁想象起如果要让眼前的精灵族青年不顾一切去取得某样目标物品的时候会怎么样。

——就他对库尔特内的了解，他不会被对方拒绝。

但他还觉得自己大概不会将这类极度危险的任务交给库尔特内，尽管任务难免伴随着危险，突发状况避无可避。

于里昂热低头看看自己的双手。

“你们也是，不具备资格轻言洁净无瑕……”

“什么？”库尔特内听不懂。

“不，没……”

他的话被隔壁传来的动静打断，于里昂热迅速站起身。

“醒了啊？这也太快了吧。我记得我开了不少止痛药，那些个位置实在不太好。”库尔特内咂咂嘴，紧跟着于里昂热的步伐想赶去一起查看，但于里昂热抬手阻止他，告诉他剩下的由自己处理。

“不必挂怀。”于里昂热摇摇头，“您需要用点午餐。”

“……那我给你们带点儿回来吧。”

“有劳。”

于里昂热看着库尔特内离开才转身进卧室，轻声掩上门。

和库尔特内一样，于里昂热也不认为桑克瑞德能这么快醒得过来。遗迹的魔法要求这个男人做交易的中介，问的是于里昂热能否冷静面对对方濒死的危险而不动声色——一次，两次和无数次，过去“看到的”和未来“即将发生的”，一双眼球，一张信纸或是一块矿石，能用多少代价换回来也不会崩溃，并有足够勇气亲眼看完。不能惊叫，也不能张惶，哪天桑克瑞德倒在一旁全身浴血，也只能将之当做视野的一小部分；又好像是桑克瑞德同样早就把这个结果当做常态，只要有必要——于里昂热低头看着男人的脸。

“噢，已经好了啊。”桑克瑞德喘着粗气，侧脸埋进枕头，“没白费功夫嘛。”

于里昂热俯下身，拾起男人一只手，握紧渗着冷汗的手掌。

“还给了别的什么？”

“没有了。不过你这家伙有时候很贪心……所以一定不会让它得逞的吧。”

于里昂热冷漠地歪着头：“猜猜，它割开了哪些地方？”

“不太清楚。”

“全部……全部。透过这双混珠鱼目读到过的伤口，”于里昂热说，“全部都割开了。”

“它可真是太傻，本来还没惹恼你来着。”

“你能认识到这点，我非常欣慰。”

于里昂热确信对方听得出自己语带愤懑，因为桑克瑞德的半张脸全给枕头盖住了。

“但话说回来，正如历史如回旋的纺锤，循环往复……如果还有下次，”于里昂热在床边蹲下，将男人的手放到自己脸上，从眼睛到鼻子、嘴巴和喉咙，一路滑到胸前，“我想我不该等你替我夺回它们。我该……从你身上，拿走对应的部位以作补偿，至少我不必再去考虑寻找别的代价，无需为另行谋划如何降低损失所苦，以便完成这一轮回不休的交换。”

“那你拿去就好。你总不会亏欠我的，也没有牵连生人的负罪。于里昂热，这样你看得再多，都能心安理得——”

但就像他敲晕了于里昂热一样，桑克瑞德话音未落就吃了来自精灵一记魔法，神情中惊讶混着了然，意识逐渐沉进休养康复的温柔乡。

“看来你也不打算经过我同意，今后依旧一意孤行。”

精灵望望被自己按在胸前的男人的手掌。

“是谁先改变谁的策略……拭目以待吧。”

END.


End file.
